Away from the Sun
by Nefertiti451
Summary: This is a JoBro story. It's a dark fic so those who are not old enough, should not read. What would happen if one of the Jonas Brothers was kidnapped. How would his brothers react?
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Summary:

Joe Jonas is kidnapped by a mysterious woman and her daughter, right in front of his two brothers, Kevin and Nick. He volunteered before they could choose who THEY wanted to save his brothers. His little brother Nick because he was only 16, and his older brother Kevin because even at 21 he was still a romantic. They were all virgins and he wanted to be with someone special for the rest of his life.

Two months of Joe being missing Kevin has changed in many ways, so hasn't the entire Jonas family. Their light and laughter is not longer there, but Kevin change comes at a cost. He's taken to venting his frustrations with loose woman. Can one of these woman change his ways?

* * *

Nick Jonas groaned as he heard his brother sneak into the house for the third time this week. He knew what his brother was up to, he'd accidentally walked in on him and a girl. Kevin had swore him to secrecy. Which hadn't been hard, even since Joe had been taken he hadn't felt much like talking. And if this is how Kevin, his 21 year old brother felt like dealing with it, who was he, a 16 year old, to say anything about it. Sighing as he heard Kevin's door close. He got up to get some water.

On his way back he noticed that Kevin's door hadn't closed properly and he could see in the room. The girl was already naked and on top of his equally naked brother. Sighing quietly Nick pulled the door shut. Kevin would pay his dues in time. They all would.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 1:

Kevin Jonas bit back a groan as the girl he was with hit a particularly sensitive spot. It felt good but they had to be quiet. Kitten was her name, at least according to the escort service that had set him up with her. It was then and only then he was glad to be a Disney Star, it made going unrecognized easier. Kitten ground her hips against his from her position above him. Kevin leaned down and sucked on her breast. He didn't really know what was different about this girl, but there was something that made her stand out from the women he'd been with in previous months. She groaned into his shoulder as he placed a hand on the small of her back and flipped them over. Seeing to it she was comfortable first he started to push into her body harder and harder. He watched as her eyes closed and look of actual enjoyment came on her face. The women he'd been with were usually stiff, this one was actually enjoying what he was doing to her body as much as he was enjoying what she was doing to his. Thoughts of enjoyment were soon pushed out of both heads as Kevin's thrusting reached a crescendo and Kitten peaked at the same time he exploded into the condom.

They lay there for a few minutes. Both knowing that Kitten should move but neither really wanting it.

"Why do you do this?" Kevin asked. Breaking both a personal and official promise. The service wanted their talking to be minimal at best and he had promised himself he didn't want to know why. Kitten looked at him, slightly startled. Kevin realized the laying on top of her and still being inside of her were not the best places to be asking personally questions but he held his position.

"I don't have a choice." she said adverting her eyes. Kevin looked at her and brushed some of her long brown hair away from her face.

"Everyone has a choice." he said.

"Not me." she responded, giving his shoulder a slight push so she could sit up. Kevin held his position. This girl was different he needed to know why.

"Even you. Your pretty, smart, funny how did you end up in this work with no way of getting out?" Kevin asked. Kitten looked at him, trying to judge his sincerity. There had been many men in her life that had asked her such questions just to mock her.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, harsher than she intended. He was in a position to hurt her badly if he didn't like what she had to say.

"Because you're different. You're not like the other girls, they lay there stiff and let me do what ever it is I please with them. But you were enjoying it. I was enjoying it." he said. "I want to know how someone so beautiful as you could end up in a job like this."

"I couldn't live at home anymore. I ended up on the streets. THEY took me in and 'trained' me. And now I'm forever in their debt." she answered finally rolling them over. Kevin kept his hands on her hips, he wasn't ready to break their connection yet. He still need some answers.

"Could I take you away?" he asked, looking her directly in her brown eyes. Kitten let out a quiet, hollow laugh and shook her head. The freed long hairs tickling Kevin's chest.

"You could not." she answered. "The others might not know who you are but I do." she said. "We could never even be friends." she told him quietly.

"Can't you pay them off?" he asked. Kitten shook her head.

"They keep all of my money anyway." she said quietly. "They'll never let me go."

"I want to help you." he said, pulling her to lay down next to him, separating their bodies so that he could comfort her.

"You can't. No one can." she said. She hesitated before pulling away and getting out of bed.

"What makes you say that?" Kevin asked.

"You don't even know me." she said as she started to pull her close on.

"I have more money than they do." he said.

"You can't, then everyone will know what you're doing. Is that not what you were trying to protect with your alias?" she said. She was not going to deny a connection with this client but she could not let that cloud her judgment. THEY had threatened to kill anyone who disobeyed them.

"It was but it isn't now. I've never had this connection with someone before I can't let you walk out of my life forever." he said, grabbing her arm. "I can provide for you."

"You're family wouldn't approve. You broke a promise to them." she reminded him, "Remember I know who you are."

"I don't care, my parents and Nick will learn to forgive me but I can not forgive myself if I let you go back there." Kevin told her as he made her look at him.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." she said.

"I'll help you." Kevin said. "I promise." he whispered as their faces got closer. Kitten hesitated before nodding. There was something about his face, his eyes, his sincerity that she couldn't turn away from. He may be the only opportunity to get away from this world. Kevin leaned down and kissed her. Not like the kiss in the car or as the preamble to sex. A real live genuine kiss. One that rival none Kitten had ever had before. Sliding his hands down her back to her bare waist he pulled he closer the heat from their bare skin almost un bearable.

"Let me show you?" he asked in a whisper. Kitten nodded.

* * *

"Kevin?" Kevin glanced away from his mirror at his mothers call.

"Coming mom." he called back, glancing at Kitten. She was still asleep. He'd already written her a note, telling her to stay in his room till he came back. Quietly he locked the door to his room so his brothers wouldn't walk in and find her and headed down stairs to face his parents.

Entering the kitchen Kevin found his mother making breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart." Mrs. Jonas said giving her eldest son a kiss. Having been his mother for 21 years she knew when something was wrong. And something was wrong.

"I have something to tell you mom and you're not going to be happy with me but I need you to hear me out." he said.

"Kevin you're scaring me sweetheart."

"I broke the promise." he said, know that she knew what promise he'd been talking about. "And I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it or why I kept doing it but I did and I needed to get my frustrations out and that was the best way I came up with and I know it was wrong but…" Kevin trailed off. He knew he was no longer a child, excuses simply weren't valid when you were an adult. "I'm sorry."

Mrs. Jonas looked shocked for her part. Of all her children she never thought Kevin would be the one to break the promise before marriage.

"Is she pregnant?" his mother asked. Kevin actually felt shocked by the question. That hadn't even entered his thoughts.

"No." he answered, "Not that I know of. It wasn't just one girl ma. There were a few." he let his head fall. "I'm sorry."

"Paul Kevin." she sighed. "Did you at least remember to use protection?" she asked. Kevin nodded. "I'm disappointed in you and trust me so will your father…but I'm glad you told me." Kevin nodded again.

"I'm sorry ma it just after what Joe did to protect us, I wasn't thinking straight." he told her. Mrs. Jonas pulled her eldest son into a hug.

"We need to tell your father." she told him.

"There's more." Kevin broke in. Mrs. Jonas gave him a disbelieving look. "I want to help one of the girls." he said, taking a deep breath. "I know your angry mom but she doesn't belong in that world. She pretty and smart. Ma I have to help her." Mrs. Jonas nodded. This was more like her son, a compassionate soul to the end.

"We need to speak to your father first. Where is the girl?" she asked.

"My room." Kevin answered without looking in her eyes. Mrs. Jonas sighed.

"Let's go speak to your father before your brothers wake up." she said.


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 2:

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas stood outside Kevin's door with him as he unlocked it. Kevin peaked his head in to make sure the Kitten was dressed before letting his parents in the room. Kitten had put her cloths back on but still had the blanket on his bed covering her legs so she could keep them up to her chest. She seemed to sink farther back into the bed and wall as the three entered the room. Mr. Jonas shut the door in case Frankie or Nick were to wake up. Mrs. Jonas looked at the scared girl, she could just make out that the girls body was shaking. Giving her husband a look he stayed back and kept Kevin back away from the bed with him.

"My name is Denise child." Mrs. Jonas held out her hand as she kneeled besides the bed.

"Kitten." she answered quietly, not taking her hand.

"What's you're real name child?" Mrs. Jonas asked, putting her hand down.

"Katherine."

"Kevin's told us some of you story, could I get you to tell me?" she asked gently. Kitten looked up at Kevin who nodded. Kitten then looked at Mrs. Jonas and nodded. "How old are you child?"

"19." she answered. Mrs. Jonas shared a look with her husband and son.

"How long have you been doing this?" she asked.

"Two years." Kitten answered not looking at them. Mrs. Jonas took her hand.

"How do you end up with them?" she asked.

"I couldn't live at home." Kitten started quieter than before. "My step father liked to touch me in placed he shouldn't and my mother didn't believe me. I didn't have any other place to go when I met one of the other girls. She offered me a place to stay. THEY offered me a job and 'trained' me. Honestly I'm in debt according to them. I can't leave them and do anything else. THEY'LL kill me." she whispered so that only Mrs. Jonas could here. "I don't think there's anything you could do."

"Don't worry about that child." Mrs. Jonas said. "We can help you and we will." she said pulling the girl into a hug. Kitten started to cry. Mrs. Jonas looked at her husband and son over the girls shoulder. Mr. Jonas nodded and pulled his son out of the room.

* * *

Kevin and Mr. Jonas were sitting in the kitchen having fed Frankie and Nick. Frankie had been oblivious to anything other than Joe being missing. Nick had been a little more suspicious of his father and brother's quietness and lack of their mother's presence, but he'd let it go to keep Frankie occupied while they spoke.

"I gave her some Tylenol and she's sleeping." Mrs. Jonas said as she entered the kitchen.

"The police are on their way here to talk about Joe." Mr. Jonas informed her. Mrs. Jonas nodded. They were going to tell them about Katherine. They were a little worried that they'd have to take action against both children, prostitution was illegal. Kevin was finishing up writing his statement. They knew the police would want a detailed account and figured the only way for their son to get out everything that happened since Joe disappeared was to write it down in chronological order. The door bell rang.

"There here." Mr. Jonas sighed.

* * *

Detective Jenkins looked over Kevin's statement. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. Kevin nodded along with his parents.

"I'm willing to deal with the consequences." he said. "But she's just a victim."

"I agree." the Detective said. Scratching his head. "And I think you're willingness to work with us will keep the state from pressing charges against you." he admitted. "I just don't know how quietly this can be done."

"We understand." Mrs. Jonas stepped in. "But we promised to help this little girl and I fear she's already used to broken promises."

"May I speak to her?" Detective Jenkins asked. Mrs. Jonas looked at her husband and son. They all nodded together."She's in Kevin's room." Mr. Jonas said as they led the detective upstairs.

* * *

"The best way for you to protect yourself is to turn states evidence Miss." Jenkins told her after she repeated her story and answered his question. "We're going to need evidence though."

"What's that mean?" Kevin asked. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas shared a look already comprehending what he was going to ask the girl.

"Would you be willing to go back in and get that evidence?" he asked. Kitten looked terrified at that question. "We'd back you up 100." he added. "You get on tape what we need and more than likely won't have to do any jail time." Kitten still looked scared and hesitated before glancing at the Jonas'. She didn't know what to do. If she was found out THEY would kill her. If she didn't ever go back THEY would kill her. If she did anything to disobey them THEY would kill her. Mrs. Jonas kneeled down besides the girl.

"You can do this. You will help a lot of people if you do." she encouraged the girl. Kitten looked at her. She hesitated but nodded.

"I'll do it."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 3:

Kitten looked at her home for the last two years. Then down at her clothes. She had torn them before leaving the cops protection to aid in her lie. Reaching for the handle to the back door. Taking a deep breath she entered.

"Kitten?" came a familiar voice. Rory was one of her 'friends' if she could call her that. They looked out for each other.

"Hey Ror." Kitten greeted her with a tired smile.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah, he was just a little ruff." Kitten shrugged it off. Rory nodded having been down that road before.

"You should get some sleep before tonight." she said.

"What's happening tonight?" she asked, biting back a fake yawn.

"Inspection before Devil's hour." Rory responded. Kitten nodded. "Get some sleep kiddo." Kitten disappeared into her room, when she heard a crackle in her ear.

"We hear you loud and clear." Kitten didn't acknowledge it knowing that was what they expected.

* * *

Kitten stood with the other woman that night at 11pm and waited for their inspectors to come. She knew they would be high ranking in this organization and had activated the microscopic camera that the police had gotten a hold of. It looked more like a rhinestone so she wore it just under her eye. She could keep her eyes down with out moving her head.

"These are the heads." Rory whispered to her. In her two years there Kitten had never seen the people behind this organization. Having worked there for five years, Rory had. Kitten nodded her acknowledgement but stayed silent. This whole things was making her sick to her stomach.

Breathing a sigh of relief Kitten made her way back to her room to wait. The police had confirmed that they heard and saw everything and she had survived without getting caught. Now she just had to wait for the police to act. They warned her it could take a few hours and to lay low. So she had coped out claiming she felt sick to her stomach, which wasn't very much of a lie. That also meant she wouldn't get any clients tonight. Which she was thankful for. After meeting Kevin she didn't much want to be force to have any more meaningless sex. The night before had been incredible. Eventually she dozed off.

* * *

"Get up." a voice commanded as a gun was pointed at her. Kitten did as she was told for fear that they would shoot her. They grabbed her roughly and handcuffed her and put her in a van with some of the other woman. Kitten scanned the van but couldn't find Rory among her peers. Sighing she prayed that Detective Jenkins hadn't tricked her.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 4:

Kevin sat in his room on baited breath. It had been hours since they took Kitten back to the place. He had tried to write music but ever since Joe had disappeared none of them had been able to write. He took to remembering what had transpired last night. Both times. She was just so damn beautiful and vulnerable. His mother said that was probably what drew him to her. He didn't disagree, he had a perchance to being a knight in shining armor. But he still felt that connection between them was deeper.

"Hey Kevin." came Nick's voice from his door. Kevin was still sitting on his bed with his guitar in his hands.

"What's up Nicky?" Kevin asked breaking out of his thoughts.

"Do you think they'll ever find Joe?" the 16 year old asked quietly.

"I do." Kevin answered.

"Then why do you do it?" Nick asked. Kevin sighed and patted his bed, motioning for Nick to join him.

"I don't know. I was angry and confused and worried and I couldn't write so I took it out with sex. But it wasn't the right way." Kevin told him candidly. "But I'm not doing it anymore."

"But last night?" Nick asked.

"I told mom and dad this morning." Kevin told him. "We're going to help her, she was very much a victim." Kevin explained sadly.

"She didn't look like one when you door was ajar." Nick told Kevin. Kevin sighed.

"You of al people know everyone has faces. They were threatening to kill her." Kevin told him. Nick looked at him. "The police are going to help her. She went back for evidence and they are willing to grant her protection."

"You like her?" Nick asked, looking at his brother strangely. Kevin closed his eyes.

"Mom says its having someone to protect. But yeah, I like her. She smart, she's pretty and she's funny." Kevin told him. Looking at his little brother. Nick nodded.

"I hope she's safe then." Nick said. Kevin nodded his agreement.

"Me too fro bro. Me too." Kevin said and Nick smiled for the first time in two months. It had felt like forever since someone called him fro bro.

* * *

"Boys." Mrs. Jonas yelled from the bottom of the stairs, she sounded anxious. Nick and Kevin were the first to the top of the stairs followed more slowly by Frankie who hadn't quiet learned to read their mothers voice.

"What is it mom?" Nick asked. Her eyes were red.

"They found Joe." she said. "We're going to the hospital."

"We're coming too." Nick said as the three boys scrambled for their shoes.

"Hurry up." she told them.

* * *

Kevin stayed in the waiting room with Nick and Frankie as his parents went in to see Joe. He had already been brought to a room by the time the family had gotten there. They said his injuries weren't too extensive. It was the emotional scarring they were worried about.

"Is Joe going to be okay?" Frankie asked his older brothers.

"Yeah Frank. He's gonna be back with us." Kevin told his baby brother as they sat back and waited for their parents to return.

* * *

The Jonas family was now all congregated in Joe's hospital room. He was sleeping but his family understood the turmoil he'd been threw. There was a quiet knock on the door disrupting the piece.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jonas could I speak to you?" Detective Jenkins asked. They shared a look but followed him out into the hall. "I wanted to let you know about Kitten." he explained.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Jonas asked looking around.

"She's still at the precinct. They want to quietly extract her from the other woman." Jenkins told them. "The less people who realize that she was the snitch the safer she is."

"And you're sure they won't press charges?" Mr. Jonas asked. The detective shook his head.

"Both Kevin and Kitten aided in the shut down a very large prostitution ring." Jenkins told them. It looked like he had more to say but didn't know how to say it.

"What is it?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"That's where we found Joseph." Jenkins told them. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas shared a look.

"Thank you for telling us." Mr. Jonas said as his wife leaned into him.

"I'm sorry it took us so long." Jenkins told them sincerely.

* * *

Kevin watched his parents leave with Detective Jenkins. He wondered idly if it had to do with Joseph or Kitten. They returned to the room less than five minutes later looking...different. He couldn't place the looks on their faces it was a mix of relief, horror, acceptance, disbelief. It kind of scared him.

"Is everything alright?" Kevin asked.

"Can we talk in the hall?" Mr. Jonas asked his son. Kevin nodded and they left Mrs. Jonas with Nick and Frankie.

"What up dad? What did Detective Jenkins want?"

"To tell us about Katherine. She was brought in with the raid, they are going to try and extract her from the group as quietly as possible so as to prevent people from suspecting she was the snitch." Mr. Jonas told him what the Detective had told them. "That is also where they found Joseph." he added.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"The same place Katherine had been staying was where they found Joseph." Mr. Jonas told him.

"Did she know?" Kevin asked. Mr. Jonas shook his head.

"I doubt it, the girl was terrified to go back. I willing to gamble that she always did what they told her out of that fear. And if she never mentioned Joseph then she probably didn't know he was there." Mr. Jonas defended the girl. He didn't doubt he was right. He'd meet a lot of people in his life, he'd never met on as scared as Katherine.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Chapter 5:

Kitten sat in the cell with the other woman from the van they'd put her in. They were periodically taking people out to get their information and story. Kitten stayed to the back in the corner as far from the toilet as she could get.

"You." one of the officers said, standing in front of Kitten. She looked up at him. These people scared her more than THEY ever did. "Get up. You're next." he told her. Kitten did as she was told.

* * *

Kitten sat in the interrogation room and told her story for what felt like the millionth time in the last 24 hours. These people were different than Detective Jenkins, she just hoped he hadn't lied to her but her hopes were dwindling.

"Miss Backer, there some people here to see you." came a familiar voice. Kitten's head shot up and saw Detective Jenkins standing at the door way. She looked at him with trepidation.

"Detective Jenkins?" she asked.

"The Jonas family would like to thank you." he told her quietly.

"Why?" she asked. "I didn't do anything for them except cause trouble?"

"Joseph Jonas was there." he told her. "They found him in the raid." Kitten looked at him. "They want to thank you for going threw with it. You didn't have to." Kitten nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas entered the room. Kitten stood.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jonas." she said as they entered. Mrs. Jonas walked over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." she whispered in her ear.

"I didn't do anything." Kitten told her.

"You helped get them the evidence to bring down that ring and in the process they found our son. Katherine you did a lot." Mr. Jonas said. Kitten shook her head but didn't say anymore.

"They're going to release you into our custody until they get everything sorted out." Mrs. Jonas told her. Kitten looked shocked. "They were never going to charge you. You were seventeen when THEY took you in. That would never hold up in court." Kitten nodded.

"Detective Jenkins is finishing the paper work." Mr. Jonas told her.

* * *

Kevin and Nick spent the night at the hospital with Joe. His physical injuries we're healing quickly, he still had to go see a psychologist. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas put Kitten up in one of he guest bed rooms. They introduced her to Frankie as simply a friend. Nick knew a little bit more but took what his parents told him. They'd introduce her and Joe when he was released from the hospital.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. And as far as I am concerned in the story they are just that. This does not in any way portray the people involved. It is fiction. Thank you.

Epilogue

Kitten stayed with the Jonas for a few months. They set her up to get her GED and find a job at a local Starbucks. It's too soon to tell if her and Kevin could be any more than friends but their both more than willing to take their time.

Kevin, Nick and Frankie were more than happy to get their brother back, even if he wasn't the same Joe that had left them. Joseph himself was slowly accepting what had happened to him as the physical scars healed. He was slowly finding himself in all the turmoil.

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were happy to have their family under one roof again. And to be able to help Katherine move on from the horrible part of her life.

As for the break up of the prostitution ring, Kitten and Kevin's involvement was kept quiet due to finding Joe there. Details where sketch to the public but the police and everyone who needed to knew the truth. The sketch truths were to keep Kitten and Joe safe.

The End

Or is it?

(P.S. there will be a sequel I'm just not sure how long it will take.)


	8. Sequel Trailer

Untitled Sequel to Away from the Sun

Summary:

It's been two months since Joe's return to his family and kitten's arrival. Things are starting to get back to normal until Joe starts having flashbacks and Kitten starts having fainting spells.

(I'm not sure how long this will take me but this is going to be the premise for the sequel. I may also do a prequel to the events leading up to Away from the Sun but I'm not sure yet. I have to see where this thread takes me.)


End file.
